Pictures and Spirits
by Walcott
Summary: Getting lost in the spirit world before I could move into my new house was unexpected. But somthing tells me thats the least of my worries. Beginning starts like movie but sharply changes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pictures and Spirits**_

**author: Late Dawns n' Early Sunsets**

**rating: well they've changed thier rating style eh? so i guess youll have to figure that this is a PG13 and _possibly_... _tentively_...up**

**disclaimer: I dont get why people put these things...honestly...doesnt do that for us? i dont kno whatever man ill say it just in case. dont own dont sue. dont care! HAHA i make no sense sometimes**

** authors comment: ok ok. so i havent wrote in a while and i was on vacation a while ago with bordom on my mind after seeing spirited away. so i thought. what the hell lets take a shot. and im pretty pleased with it. i dont kno bout you guys.**

** but that why they have comment bars aint it? **

**so all you sweet people out there leave me a comment to construct me okay? **

**

* * *

**

**The First Chapter...**

**dun dun dunnnn...haha kidding.**

**Chapter One: You Need Me Like A Bad Habit **

I was 15 and unhappy. Why you ask?

Well _you_ try moving to a different town in the middle of nowhere sitting in the backseat of a small car for the past 13 hours without decent sleep because there wasn't even enough space to lay down because of all the boxes next to you that keep reminding you of the looming fact that you might never see your friends back home again for a few months, years, decades. Who knows? Mabye not until you run into them unintentionally as if fate had marked that day special. Depressing really because I dont really believe in fate.

I was bored and all I could do was sit and rest my elbow on the side of the car and rest my head on my hand while listening to my ipod. Thank god it was a 60gig one or else I might have died. Watching the scenery change was the only action I really got at the time until I heard my father speak up and talk to my mother.

"Honey, I think were lost"

"Don't by silly, I know where were going! I just have to take a right turn and well be back on track"

" Just pull over there and I'd feel much safer honey."

"don't worry I got it alll under control!"

My father said to my mom who was sincerely unconvinced. I turned my head back to the scenery and had the same bored look on my face like a few seconds ago considering that it was all grassy fields with a few houses together here and there. But I have to admit there _was_ something a bit odd going on later down the road. We were suddenly passing by the small humble town into an area that looked like it hadn't been visited in _ages_.

" Sweetcakes I really don't think this is the way to the house…"

" _really_ now! Trust me!"

As we drove farther down the path I noticed large stones that looked like weird people that were carved on to them. They kind of creeped me out because they had a weird smile on their face like they were on drugs or somthing. Yet someway or another they were really cool to look at when you get bored like me. So i stared at them as we passed them. We drove farther and farther down the path until we stopped. I awoke from my bored stare into the sky to see that we stopped in front of one of those weird druggie lookin stones and behind it was a tunnel. My curioustity peaked, I stepped out of the car and felt my back crack in seven different places as I grabbed my camera and walked over to the stone infront of the car, all the while stretching my body.

The stone looked really old. With moss and stuff all over it. I stepped back and took a picture.

"chiyoko! Get back in the car!"

"aw come on mom please can we look around? We've been driving allll day!"

" yeah I guess shes right I need a break too shnookums" my dad said.

I cringed. Shnookums? dude, get a new word _please_...

"oh alright" my mom gave in as both of them stepped out of the car.

"you can go on ahead and look around Chiyoko. Your mother and I will stay here for a bit. Don't go too far though okay?"

"okay!"

I headed into the dark tunnel holding my jacket closer to me because of the wind that rushed around me.

" huh? What the…"

a train station?

"Looks like nobodys been here for a while" I said looking around and watching the dust through the light dance. I took a few choice pictures and kept walking till I got to a nice grassy hill with flowers.

I layed down and picked a flower or two and sat enjoying the wind on my face as I sang softly to my favorite songs because I still had my ipod. The smell of fresh grass was heavey and the temperature was just right with a nice breeze. It was perfect. I took a few moments to relax and rolled around in the grass for kicks but eventually got up and hopped on the stones to cross the river. It looked as if there used to be a town across the bridge I was on so I calmly kept walking across till I saw someone sitting on the bridge rail. I gasped and he turned his head and stared at me.

"who are you?"

" who wants to know?"

" I asked you first"

" I don't care"

" you're a cheeky one"

"w-what?"

"you know, its rude to not introduce yourself to someone who just wants to know your name"

" ill introduce myself when you do it first"

" my names Haku"

" and mines Chiyoko. Nice to meet you. What is this place?"

"a place where you shouldn't be"

"now whose being rude? I can go wherever I want thanks."

"too true but your only mortal and this is a place for spirits. So you _clearly_ don't belong."

I cocked my head to the side in true curiousity. Now it wasn't just because of the fact he just called me a mortal and mentioned spirits to me ( the weird lunatic) but it was mostly because I saw this _GIGANTIC_ bird flying like a bullet behind him coming twords us. He seemed to notice I was looking past him and glanced over his back.

"oh no! its Yubabas spy! Quick! Hide! NOW!"

"what? why? Spy? Oh my! hey i ryhmed!OH MY GOD THAT THINGS HUGE! Holy sh-"

" MOVE!"

He said as he shoved me to the floor. I closed my eyes from the impact of hitting my head on the ground but when I did close my eyes I could _feel_ the wind rushing over us as the bird sped passed us, narrowly missing us. Before I could even think about how this Haku person was already on top of me and didn't even tell me his last name, he grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and procedded to lead me away from the bird that was circling over us as it was waiting to dive at us again.

By the way, as I was running. I took pictures. I know. Shameless, considering the fact that bird looked like it was going to kill me. Whatever. im a photographer. Beat that!

"what are you doing!"

"taking pictures! Whats it look like!" I yelled back huffily to this " Haku" person as we kept running. He threw a questioning what-the-hell glance over at me and he just shook his head as we ran past the vacant town that was full of restraunts from what I could tell. I couldn't tell much since I was more concentrated on keeping up with this guy. I swear it was like he could run like the wind.

"quick get down! Mmph!"

I stumbled over him because of the sudden stop. I wasn't paying attention…I was taking pictures…ill never tell him that though.

We tumbled into the field of flowers that he lead me too. We finally came to a stop and I was on top this time I might add. I blushed a bit when I realized this. We both looked away and blushed kind of and I quickly got off him. He was cute, yes, but I didn't know him. I have _standards_.

"w-what the!"

"sshhh…shut up!"

He whispered urgently to me as he pushed my head down to the ground with his hand. The field was covering us as shelter as we looked to the sky as the bird circled around 4 or 5 times till it decided to leave. We both sat up and sighed. I sighed because I was tired from running like that and I have no clue what he sighed about. Not that I cared really.

" I told you this world isn't yours. Your just a mortal."

"umm…excuse me but it would seem to me that you are too unless you are a spirit which is completely crazy talk that I do not wish to engage in"

"I'm the river and wind spirit"

"…yeah...no...just...no " i said shaking my head.

Now at this point anyone would run away because if this person thinks that he is the "river and wind spirit" he obviously needs to be retained in the phycopath hospital. Who knows who he might be next. I mean, mabye he suffers from multiple personality disorders. Freddy Kugger might be his next personality, so I did exactly as I said anyone else would do. _Run-away..._but dont think diffrently of me because I DO think outside the box still. I just felt that now wasn't the time to take chances. Getting killed and what not.

" no wait! You'll be captured!"

" yeah sure buddy catch ya later!"

I yelled back at him as I ran my heart out back to the vacant town but something was seriously wrong.

A. the town looked like it was in business and not at all vacant because the signs and lamps were all lit while there was the smell of food in the air.

And B. If theres one thing I hate the most in this world it would be ghosts and things that I don't know about that are supernatural. And what I saw might have been both. What I do know was that there was _tons _of them. Tall black see through ghosts or mabye what Haku was talking about. _Spirits. _Whatever it was had bright eyes and one of them was right infront of me. It gave me the willies and the last thing I did before I fainted into the arms of someone behind me was take a picture.

Bad habits die hard bitch.

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Hells YEAH! haha ok ok yall i kno you love me! i kno! im such a good writer...yeah no not happening. **

** but you COULD make it happen.by leaving me constructive criticism. NOTICE: _constructive_ critisicm. No burning please. thats SOO old SOO fast. just like that cliche phrase. okay dudes?**

**LaTeR!**

**oh! AND COMMENT OKAY? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yeah so this is the second chapter! Not too sure if anyone likes this soo if i dont get a couple reviews i guess ill stop writing..**

**so yeah got bored and decided to post this. hope youll enjoy!**

* * *

_** Chapter 2 ; **_**Pray for rain and lose your Name**

" Hey you! Wake up human!"

I woke up in the field of flowers again but this time instead of seeing Haku over me like those other times it was a woman with long brown hair wearing a pink uniform of sorts.

" Boy Haku owes me double time for this. What does that guy think he is? The spirit of making people do his bidding? Geez he's really a wonder sometimes."

"Not this again" I said as I held my head with both hands as if I let go it would crumble into pieces. I moaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I turned to talk to the woman.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Demanding for a human aren't you? For a human, you've got guts kid. Anyways, Your in a place were spirits come here to replenish themselves and a place where you-"

"Shouldn't be, yes I get it already…as if any of this is believable."

"Believe it kid. See for yourself"

"Hey watch it!" I said as she took my hand and held it in front of my face.

"What the! Oh no this is so lame. Honestly now, as if that's enough to convince me. I defiantly need to get more shuteye. It's really affecting my eyesight…"

My hand was becoming transparent. And I didn't like it one bit. I could see the woman's face through my HANDS! I started to shake and crawl backwards away from her.

" Change me back and leave me alone! I don't want any of this got it! My parents will find out about this you know! Who are you? What do you want? As cliché this sounds I REALLY don't taste good!"

"Geez calm down. The names Lynn and Haku told me to look after you till he gets back from talking to Yubaba. And please. Like I'd waste my time on you humans. Here eat this. It will keep you from disappearing got it?"

I didn't trust this Lynn. She seemed like she didn't like me either though. She tossed over what looked like two beans over to me and I caught them. After a few minutes of inspection I swallowed them both.

I know what your thinking. Yeah they could be poisoned. But the point is, is that my hand was disappearing and I was desperate okay?

" Finally. Took you long enough. Now follow me before anyone catches us here…I can't believe I'm saving your butt…geez Haku owes me."

Lynn drabbled on like this for a while as I got up and followed her down a steep stairway that was WAY far up. As we went farther down we stepped into what looked like a boiler room where I saw Haku again talking to someone.

As I took further inspection I noticed something also very wrong. I believe I witnessed another illusion. But this one wasn't a ghost. It was an old man that had long arms and legs and looked like a spider. A giant human spider.

Needless to say, I took a picture.

The flash caught the attention of the human spider and Haku.

" There you are. She's the one I was telling you about Kamagi. The human girl that ran away and fainted."

The spiders long arms was busy away working on grabbing tuffs of what looked like grass from a drawer on the upper far part of the wall and at the same time pulling a series of levers with his other hands in front of a boiler that open and closed. He stopped momentarily and leered at me then turned back to his work.

" You don't say. She looks about your age Haku. What are you going to do about her?"

" Well I thought I'd take her to Yubaba and tell her to give her a job. Otherwise she's not safe in this world."

"Yes your right about that. Yubaba would probably turn her into a piglet if she could or a plaything for that spoiled brat she has. Hmmm."

Kamagi said as he scratched his head in thought.

"Umm would you please stop talking as if I'm not here!" I yelled out as both of them looked shocked and remembering that I was, in fact, here.

" I bet she'd do just fine talking to Yubaba. Bit of spark there but she's strong willed if anything." Kamagi said and chuckled

" I just hope that her mouth won't get her into trouble when we take her to Yubaba"

"Hey that's not nice!"

"Well he's right ya know. If you want to last a minute in front of Yubaba without getting turned into something you better watch what you say to her." Lynn said as I huffed in defeat as I took off my shoes and socks and stepped over to Haku

"Here, follow me we better go to her before she finds out that your hiding here. Yubabas spy must have already informed her by now and she's looking for you."

Haku said as he took my hand and led me away to another door out of the boiler room. I blushed a little bit and just kept following him through the door. I kind of feel like I'm in a Tom Cruise movie. What with all this talks of "spies" and almost getting killed. Albeit by a bird instead of the government.

"Hey don't I get a thank you! Sheesh!"

"Oh calm down Lynn. You can be so demanding sometimes," Kamagi said.

As we rushed passed what looked like a storage room and into an elevator Haku started to talk to me in a hushed and serious sounding voice.

" Now when we pass by everyone I want you too keep your head down and don't talk to anybody at all. Follow me and remember, even if Yubaba denies giving you a job, keep asking for one no matter what. I'm going to tell her that I captured you so just play along. By the way, you may see more odd things on our way to Yubaba's but ignore it and keep following me got it?"

"Uh yeah…sure"

I nodded my head and the elevator stopped and we stepped out onto what looked like a thriving business. So thriving that nobody seemed to notice me behind Haku. I tried to keep my head down and hold on to Haku's hand but curiosity got the best of me. And when I looked around more I noticed even more weird things as Haku led me away still holding on to my hand. What looked like frogs were walking around busily and doing business with strange customers. One even looked like a cute little duck. I took a picture of that one…without flash or else everyone would notice me. As we stepped into another elevator I glanced out one of the windows that rushed past us as we went up and though I saw a couple baths…was this place a bathhouse?

Weird.

As the elevator door opened, right in front of us was another frog looking person and he stared straight at me. So much for not getting noticed.

"Haku! What are you doing with a human? She's stinking up the place!"

"Relax, I'm taking her to Yubaba. I caught her hiding in the flower garden"

The frog person leered at Haku and me all the while holding his sleeve over his nose as if there was a foul smell that was terrible.

" I take showers you know, and use Herbal Essence…" I mumbled.

"humph! Don't speak to me human!" the frog person said. But before I could retaliate Haku squeezed my hand and pushed past the frogman and we headed straight to another elevator.

" Sorry" I said.

Really though. I DID take a shower before we left the house…. my old house now.

"Its fine. Were almost there anyways"

I sighed and waited for us to reach the top and when we did the same sound of the elevator doors opening signaled the time to go again for a long walk. As we stepped out into the quite and empty place that was so unlike the busy and loud other floors, we walked to a large door that had a knocker on it. As Haku knocked on the door I noticed the intricate and handsomely done gold carvings on the whole place, the pillars that were beautifully painted, and the beautiful chandeliers above our heads. I took a few pictures and then Haku grabbed my hand again as we walked right left right left left and a whole other amount of twists and turns till we got to what looked like an office. There was a roaring fireplace and someone cooing to what sounded like a screaming baby in the background.

"What the heck is that noise?"

"Quite, don't say anything till she asks for you to."

I nodded my head and shoved my hands in my hoodie's pockets…well I was still holding on to Hakus hand so I basically shoved his hand into my hoodie pockets. We both turned to each other and blushed a bit shocked and I quickly took our hands out of my pocket. And I coughed into my other hand and we both looked away.

I need to not only think before I speak, but also think before I act now. Double time on trying to fit in, in this place at least. Well, for Haku really.

"Aww isn't that cute. Haku I didn't know you could be riled up so easily" said an ominous voice that was followed by an amused cackle.

Where the voice was coming from was where the pen and papers were moving on their own but slowly a person began to appear.

Haku tensed up and squeezed my hand tighter and spoke up.

" I captured the girl. I found her in the flower garden. What are you going to do with her?"

I think that was my cue because as soon as he said that I yelled out.

"Oh no please don't kill me! Ill do anything! Please! Give me a job-anything! Ill do what you want but just please don't hurt me!"

" BE QUITE!" Yubaba yelled at me and suddenly appeared a few steps in front of us.

" I've got enough on my hands already without a human around!"

"Please mam ill work hard and you wont regret it!"

Before Yubaba could even make another snide remark about how worthless I was there was a sudden shaking and a steady sound of a thud coming from a room that the sound of the screaming baby came from. The screams got louder and I stepped behind Haku and grabbed his hand tighter. He whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry its just Yubaba's baby. It won't harm you. Not while I'm around at least"

Somehow that made me feel a lot better than I thought and I slowly walked beside him to my original spot and stood straight.

" My baby! Oh mummies here! I'm coming!"

Yubaba disappeared probably to go after her baby and we heard her yelling for the baby to come out were it was.

Well it came out all right. It pushed past the curtains and with another big thud it walked over to the desk and broke it in half.

"Oh don't do that my little girly whirly! Mummy doesn't like that!"

The girl baby was sitting on the floor now and doodling all over the floor with yubaba's pen. The girl baby was about as big as a door and every movement it made made it feel like there was an earthquake waiting to happen. I gasped at how big it was and covered my mouth.

The baby girl got up and thudded over in front of me.

"Who are you?"

I smiled warmly and nodded my head to the baby.

"Hi there…I'm…"

My voice faded for a second. Really now this is so weird. Its as if I forgot my own name. I must be going crazy. I smiled again and confidently talked again.

"My name is…"

I stopped and looked down. Haku turned to me and grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard.

" You have to remember! What's your name! Remember or else you can't get back home!"

I shook my head as Haku shook me again and I grabbed my head.

"I cant remember!" I cried.

" Looks like you'll be here forever now, but it doesn't seem like such a waste after all I mean, you being not at all 100 human."

"What?"

" You'll work for me then or else Ill turn you into a pig"

She said as she looked angrily at me as id she was daring me to refuse her kind offer.

"Mama she's pretty! Can we keep her?" said the girl baby.


End file.
